Thesaurus
by MonaLisa20
Summary: Presea seems to be the only one able to translate Genis's s-s-stuttering. Fluffy Genis/Presea one-shot!


Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by the factory!

I've been playing Tales of Symphonia nonstop for the past week (or weeks..? how long has it been?) And now that Presea has finally joined the party the idea for this fic hit me!

So, who's feeling like reading some Genis/Presea? I know I am! He, He.

Here's some info on this story:

**Tales of symphonia: Dawn of the new world**

**Pairing:** Genis/Presea

**Rating:** K+!

**Genre:** good ol' fluffy romance

I really hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>THESAURUS<strong>

* * *

><p>"Poke, poke, poke . . ."<p>

A soft, slow, composed voiced reached Genis's ears and he instantly stiffened. He looked around. _'Presea?'_ he thought. Could it be . . .?

"Poke, poke . . ."

It had to be Presea! He'd recognize her voice anywhere. His heart thrummed rapidly in his chest as he hurriedly ran towards the voice. But what was Presea doing in Iselia? Last time he heard of her, she was headed for Altamira; for business with Regal and the Lezerano Company, most likely. The paper grocery bag he was carrying was nearly ripping as he hugged it tighter against his chest.

It didn't take him long to reach her since Iselia was a pretty small village (but somehow, to him it felt as though he just ran all the way to Hima).

There. Just at one of the entrances of the village, right next to the school-

"P-Presea!" He shrieked involuntarily.

And in fact, it was none other than Presea Combatir. She was kneeling in the ground, happily toying with the paw pads of a random, honey colored dog. Her gorgeous light pink hair shone brightly against the sun, and her enticing blue eyes were fixated on the dog's paw.

Genis's cheeks flushed a bright shade of scarlet. His skin felt suddenly tingly and his knees felt wobbly. His heart hammered against his chest and he felt nervous and . . . buzzy.

Presea suddenly stopped her motions, she raised her eyes and her stare met Genis. He gulped.

"Genis" She said in her usual stoic voice. She stood up and the dog she had been playing with quickly ran off.

"P-Presea . . . H-H . . ." His throat suddenly felt tight and clogged; as if he had just swallowed something gigantic and couldn't get any words out.

"Hello to you, too" She nodded and gave him the tiniest smile.

"Y-you . . . w-w . . . w-were . . ."

"Yes," She nodded again "I was at Altamira until a few days ago. We are working on a mask I like to call 'Judas's mask'"

"Th-then-The . . . w-why" He wetted his trembling lips "h-h . . ."

"Oh. I came here to visit you" She answered calmly.

"!"

She . . . what? His face was aflame. His brain felt gummy, and all of his body felt as though tiny ants were running through his veins. Did she really come all the way here to . . . visit him? "Y-Y-y"

"Yes. I came to visit you" Presea just stood there, as collected as always. She stared intently at Genis with her thin lips curved slightly upwards.

"W-w . . . I-I-I . . . g-g-g"

"I'm glad I came, too. It's been a while"

He then noticed something in her hand. She was gripping tightly what appeared to be a small, sheathed dagger. Genis furrowed his eyebrows.

"P-Presea . . . w-wha . . ." One of his hands feebly pointed at the dagger on Presea's hand, while the other kept gripping the grocery bag.

"Oh. This" Presea raised the knife and looked at it briefly "It's a love charm. If you coil a strand of hair from the person you love around the blade, after a hundred and seventy three days you two will find love together" She explained and showed the dagger to Genis.

Genis's face dropped. He felt as though someone had thrown him into a frozen lake. Presea _loved_ someone? Who was he? Why him and not Genis?

"Y-Y-Y . . . L-L-L . . .?"

"I . . . do" She answered softly and did her cheeks get a bit pinker? "Here," She drew the dagger from its leather cover and instantly revealed a thin, silver strand of hair carefully looped around the blade.

Genis's deep blue eyes widened. His heart sped up once again, threatening to break out of his chest. His palms got sweaty and his tongue felt thick and dry. Was . . . was that? _'Is that actually my . . .?' _

"I-i-is . . ."

"Yes," Presea nodded. Her voice was as calm as always-unfazed-but her eyes shone with a tinge of shyness "This strand of hair is yours. I put it here precisely One hundred and seventy three days ago"

Genis's eyebrows were raised impossibly high. His eyes were wide and his body felt sort of . . . disconnected to his head. "Th-th . . . tha-"

"Yes. That's why I came"

Genis was nervously shivering. He gripped the grocery bag so tightly he heard the paper ripping. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose "P-P-Presea . . . Th-the . . . there's . . ."

"There's something I want to tell you as well" She smiled.

"B-But . . . I-I-I . . . W-w . . ." Genis shook his head quickly, looking incredibly flustered and feeling frustrated.

"Oh. Alright" Presea replied calmly "I'll let you talk first"

Genis nodded, his eyebrows knotted together and he looked at Presea with a determined expression.

"P-P-Presea . . . W-we . . . a-and . . . fl-fl-w-w-ef . . ."

"Yes. We've been through a lot together"

"S-S-Since . . . s-so . . . a-a-a . . . I-I-I"

"You are special to me, too" She lowered her gaze briefly, as her face took a darker hue of magenta.

"A-A-A . . . W-W-We . . . I-I-I . . . re-re-re . . . ab-b . . ."

Presea's blush deepened, but she stood straight nevertheless. She was listening intently to Genis's stuttering as if it actually made sense.

"S-S-S-S . . . T-To . . . A-A-and . . . I-I-I"

"Is that true?" She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Y-Y-Yes! I-I-I . . . t-t-t . . . b-b . . . "

Genis's face was now a bright, neon red. He felt tingly all over and was afraid his knees would buckle suddenly. He stared at Presea timidly.

". . . Genis," She smiled "I love you, too"

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>And that's it! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it!<p>

And if you did, please leave a review! (It'd make my day!)

Hope we read from each other soon!

~MonaLisa


End file.
